You Only Need Me
by aperson6543
Summary: They broke up years ago. But Jay never got over him leaving and has spent years looking for him with his old gang. One night though, he finds him walking down the street with a friend. He refuses to admit he still loves Jay, so they take him and his friend. They make him forget the past 6 years of his life. They told him he was kidnapped and that they found him. Will Reid remember?
"You don't have to do this you know Jay. If you just let me go I can make all this go away and be all but a memory."

Jay responds," You know I can't do that Spence. Its' gone too far. We can't have the bad influence of friends at the BAU finding out now, can we?"

"Bad influence? Jay what we were doing as teens was wrong. We did vandalism, theft, assault, we were even in a gang for pete's sake. What we were doing was wrong. Why can't you understand that?"

Jay says," That was also the time of our lives. Oliver, PJ, Kai, and Luke are still willing to let you come back. They miss you, I miss you, and I miss us."

I sigh. "Is this really what all this is about? That's in the past. We were over as soon as I realized you'd never have eyes just for me. You slept with more guys than I have talked to people."

He comes up to me, lowering the gun, and cups my face, then says," Then tell me this doesn't mean anything to you." Jay proceeds to kiss me and to my displeasure, I knew I was still in love with him, but he could never know that.

"I don't love you anymore and that meant nothing to me." I see pain swirl through his eyes as he backs up. I take this time to analyze what he has on him. By the looks of it he has gun, which he is holding, and two knives that are sticking out of his back pocket.

As I continue to look at him I spot something shining on his neck, and to my surprise it's the promise ring he gave me back when we were 17. That was before I knew he was sleeping around. We were going to runaway together straight out of high school. I was going to put my mom in a mental institution slash rehab facility then never look back.

The week following, Brad came up to me at school and started bullying me. He was mad that Jay wouldn't date him because he was still with me. At least he had some morals.

We proceed to date anyways because he promised Brad was the only one. Brad continued to bully me till he graduated that year. Then came my senior year, Jay was super popular and took over Brad's popularity spot. As a going away prank someone had played a sex tape at graduated of him and a different boy on multiple occasions.

i walked away that day. Didn't show any emotions when leaving either, it shows weakness. I blended in as I left because I knew he'd be looking for me. Never called him, text him, nor saw him since. Multiple people started to text me on how sorry they were on how I got treated that year. Some even told me that they had screwed around with him.

The guys in the gang wouldn't stop texting me, wondering where I went, that they wanted me to come back. I wouldn't have gone back to him as long he was still there.

I proceeded to go to school and graduated early because I threw my pain into school. Went through college with little friends, barely even talking for that matter. My friend Garcia got me a job at the BAU after I had graduated. As long as I was there, I thought it was the one place he'd never look. Going good guy central was the last place any of them would look.

Garcia knew my past and before getting me the job she cleared my recorded and even added some really good qualities to it. She turned my record into an innocent record. We even changed all over my data but my name so if they ever did trace my name to the BAU, they would've thought I was the wrong guy.

My look was the next to change. Much to my protest, Garcia had me to grow my hair out, wear colored eye contacts. and start wearing nerd clothes. We wanted to make sure they'd never find me.

Then came tonight. My best friend, Tyler, invited me to an All Time Low concert. He was the only person besides Garcia that was from my past. He told me it would be the best idea to dress like I used to. Wear ripped skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, sunglasses, bracelets on my wrist, and all that.

Tyler told me it would be the way to closure from my past life. I believed him. We went to the concert without a problem but as we were walking to his car, Kai and Luke spotted. They were with Jay and called him over. Tyler and I tried to run but they caught Tyler and pointed a gun to his head. He tried to convince me to run but I couldn't do that to him.

Kai and Luke have Tyler trapped with his arms behind his back, he gave up on struggling a long time ago. Jay pointed a gun at me to keep me from making any sudden movements.

"Why do you still wear it? Wait forget that, how'd you find it? I left it on a desk at a hotel."

He sighs," When we looked for you we searched all the hotels. They told us that you had checked out the day before and that you had left the ring in your room so they gave it to me when I showed them a picture of us saying that we were boyfriends and that you had runaway. Which you did."

"Honestly Jay you need to move on. I have. When you attacked us I was going home to my boyfriend." _Lie_.

His eyes filled with anger as he seethed,"What's his name?"

"His name is Riley, he worked on a case a couple months back." _Truth_.

Jay replies," Do you love him?"

"Yes, he lives with me and will come looking for me if you don't let us go by the time it's midnight." _Lie_.

Jay looks down and apologizes," I'm sorry babe."

"Don't call me-" It's the last thing I remember before he knocks me out with his gun.


End file.
